The Hitch hiker
by jkb
Summary: Duo sees the same hitch hiker over and over


**

* * *

The Hitch Hiker **

* * *

_A/N:_

_This is a re working of an old Twilight Zone episode using GW characters _

_Twilight Zone is owned by Rod Serling and/or his company._

_Gundam Wing is owned by whoever owns them._

_I own nothing here except where I may have strayed from the original storyline, _

_which really isn't much, believe me._

_It's a very quick 1X2 one-shot. I hope you enjoy…_

_Thanks…_

_jkb_

* * *

"Buddy…" The tow truck driver said as he replaced the last lug nut. "…road like this, going what?...sixty five?...you're damn lucky." 

Duo grinned remembering the moments of sheer, absolute terror when the tire blew, and the almost giddy feeling of relief when he'd managed to bring the Dodge under control

and stop. His cell had hit the passenger door during those few moments of lurching, swerving and screeching brakes and he'd been afraid it'd been damaged, but the signal

was strong and he'd called AAA to replace the tire.

That was after he'd calmed down, of course.

He'd been so relieved in fact, he had to resist the urge to get out and kiss the ground, grateful he hadn't been made part of it…tossed to the side of the two lane like so much trash. He shook the vision away and chuckled.

"Yeah, that's me…lucky."

"By rights, you shouldn't been callin' me…" The tow truck driver went on. "…someone shoulda called a friggin' hearse."

…_Okay, okay…so I'll slow down from now on…and wear my seat belt too…no need to get to San Diego so quickly…Hilde'll be there, she's not going anywhere for crying out loud…I'll get there soon enough…slow down Duo…_ his voice rambled in his head,

…_just slow down…_

"…back to the shop." The tow truck driver was saying.

"Huh?" Duo asked, blinking.

The guy smirked. "I said I can get you a new tire and mount it if you wanna follow me back to the shop."

"Yeah." Duo said as he noticed a hitch hiker standing about an eighth of a mile up from them. A small, mousey little man in beat up khakis and a dark blue work shirt standing on the side of the road with his thumb out. But that wasn't all he was doing.

_He was staring_

It seemed to Duo that the mousey little man was staring.

_at him_

"Buddy?"

"Yeah…" Duo said and turned back to the driver. "Sure…I'll follow you."

* * *

Lou's Auto Repair was about a mile off the main road, which was to say it was in the middle of nowhere. Across the street from the garage was Nana's Café with signs in the window boasting of _The Southeast's Best Burgers_ and _Five Alarm Chili_. Despite his never ending appetite, his stomach flipped at the thought and he decided the blowout had left him more shaken than he'd originally thought. Getting out of the car he strode over to the small office where the tow truck driver waited for him. 

"It'll just take a few minutes." The driver said.

"Sure…no problem."

Shielding his eyes from the midday sun, Duo looked around.

There were an ancient set of gas pumps, an even more ancient pick up truck waiting, it seemed, for service and next to that…Duo couldn't believe his eyes.

An absolutely mint condition MG convertible, a gleaming dark green beauty that shone blindingly.

"Jeez…"

He walked, trying to be casual despite his growing excitement. This was the car of his dreams…the one he'd always wanted. He'd even searched the want-ads endlessly in spite of Heero's grumblings about small two seat convertibles.

Heero, ever the sensible, seemingly emotionless wonder that he was, insisted that they buy a practical car, hence the mid-sized, mid-priced Dodge.

Duo hated it.

The MG was absolutely perfect. The black leather interior was spotless from the thin-rimmed steering wheel to the floor mats with the MG logo on them.

"My god…" he breathed. Leaning over, he checked the gauges noticing the impossibly low mileage. The Dodge had warning lights for oil pressure and water temp but this car had actual gauges.

"Wow…"

Movement in the rear view mirror caught his attention and he stood, turning back toward the road.

The hitch hiker in the khakis and blue shirt stood on the other side of the street. He nodded to Duo with a little smirk, as if they shared a secret of some sort and stuck his thumb out.

"All set." The tow truck driver's voice behind him made him jump slightly.

"Sorry…did I startle you?"

Duo shook his head and smiled. "Nah…jus' wasn't expecting you so quick."

"It's seventy-five for the tire and fifteen for the mounting." The driver said, handing Duo the bill.

He pulled out his wallet and searched for his credit card. As he searched, Duo said. "I noticed that hitch hiker…he looks like the same guy I saw back when you replaced my tire."

He found his credit card and handed it to the driver.

"What hitch hiker?"

Duo looked across the road. The strange little man with the khakis was gone.

"He was…there." He muttered, slightly unnerved.

"Well…he probably got picked up, ya know?"

"Yeah…" Duo said absently as his eyes searched up and down the empty road.

"I guess so."

* * *

He saw the man again two towns away in Prescott, then again in Wells Village, and yet again in Conway. Always standing alone with his thumb out. 

He wasn't threatening in any way, just a small, mousey man in khakis and a dark blue work shirt.

Still Duo was more unnerved every time he saw him.

And still even more unnerved that the man seemed to ignore the few other cars on the road and only watch as he passed.

* * *

"Shit…" he muttered as he tried his cell again. 

**No Service**

"What the hell?"

He'd had a pretty good signal since leaving New York. Sure there were occasional blips of limited service, but for the most part it had been better than he'd expected.

The last call he'd made was to AAA for help with the tire. Since then he'd had no service…

None…not even one bar.

He wanted to call Heero, to tell him about the blowout and let him know he was okay.

He wanted to call Hilde and let her know he was on his way and making pretty good time. Mostly he wanted to hear their voices so he wouldn't feel so alone.

Alone with that fucking hitch hiker.

He'd seen him again as he'd driven into Oklahoma and five more times as he crossed that state.

Then it finally dawned on him what was so strange and the realization was so sudden and strong that he wondered why he didn't think of it before…and was grateful that he hadn't because now he wasn't just unnerved.

He was damn scared.

_How is he always ahead of me?_

* * *

"You sure you don't want anything else hun?" the waitress asked. "We got an apple pie that'll put a smile on your face for sure…" 

Duo did smile, but it felt pasted on. His mind raced and worried at the thought of going back out to the car…the seemingly endless road, where anything or any_one_ could be waiting…

anyone with his thumb stuck out, looking for a ride.

"No…thanks though." He said, pasting the grin a little wider.

"How 'bout some coffee to go then?"

"That'd be great…thanks."

As she walked away, Duo looked out the window of the diner across the parking lot.

The Dodge sat under a sodium arc light, a mute testimony to his fear.

He didn't want to go back out there, didn't want to be back in the car…driving…alone.

There was still no signal on his cell, and the diner had no pay phone so calling Heero was, once more, out of the question.

Looking back over to the counter, he watched the waitress flirt with one of the truckers, a huge, broad shouldered, burly man with faded jeans and an unbuttoned flannel shirt. As he watched, the woman ran her hand across the smooth, bare skin of the man's chest and winked at him.

Duo looked away, feeling like he was intruding, and once again looked out at the night.

He could still see their reflection in the window however, and he tried hard to avert his eyes.

The waitress could flirt all she wanted. It was no skin off his ass…he was in no big hurry to be back on the road.

Sighing, he looked back at his car.

_Stupid Dodge…stupid trip…now I don't even want to go on…I just wanna go home…to Heero._

The thought of Heero caused such a wave of homesickness that his breath caught in his throat and tears stung.

_Fuck…_

He turned his attention back to the reflection of the waitress and her prey.

_Now…don't think of her like that…she's really nice…_

The trucker leaned over the counter and said something in a low voice as the waitress giggled.

_Probably just lonely…_

He ran a hand across his face to dislodge such thoughts and turned back away from the window as the waitress approached with a Styrofoam cup and his check.

"Here ya go honey…you come back soon, ya hear?"

Duo smiled, a real smile this time. "Thanks…I appreciate it." Pulling out his wallet, he hesitated.

"You get many hitch hikers in here?"

The woman frowned. "Nah…hardly ever. Not many exits on this part of the highway so you'd be walkin' for a hell of a long time if you didn't get picked up…'sides, not many people wanna pick up a stranger nowadays anyhow…"

Duo nodded. "I guess so…"

Throwing down a twenty on the bill he said. "Thanks again…you can keep the change."

"Are you kiddin'?" she said, surprised. "You only had a sandwich and a coffee! Honey, your bills only five fifty!"

"Keep it."

"Well…I been wastin' my time on you Nick." She said over her shoulder to the burly trucker. "This boy's a big spender…"

"Have a good night you guys." Duo said to them both as he started for the door.

"Hey…wait." The waitress said. Duo turned to her and noticed her demeanor had changed. Her features softened. "You be careful out there, you hear?...Don't you go thinkin' 'bout pickin' up no hitch hikers."

"Believe me," Duo said, feeling the now familiar fear return. "I won't…"

* * *

He was stopped in a line of traffic on a two lane highway outside of Aberdeen waiting, he supposed, because of an accident up ahead. The sun shone down mercilessly causing him to squint and his t-shirt to stick to his skin. He could've blasted the air conditioner for a while, but he loved the fresh air swirling around the interior. Heero was forever putting the air conditioning on the first time the temperature went up to sixty degrees and leaving it on until some time in October. Duo would freeze his ass off everywhere they went in the car together. Thinking of Heero, he checked his cell again. 

**No Service**

"What the hell?" he muttered, snapping it shut and sighing.

He looked out the window and thought of Heero. Then smiling, he whispered, "I love you baby." Fantasizing that Heero could actually hear him. He pictured Heero at their apartment in the middle of doing laundry or, more likely, working on his laptop. In Duo's mind, Heero would look up as if he'd heard the words spoken.

His smile deepened as he tried to picture his partner's expression, but in his mind when Heero looked up, there were tears in his eyes and he whispered, "Please come back…"

Unnerved, Duo shook his head and tried to picture Heero smiling. A rare occurrence to be sure, but one that happened more often than not in Duo's company.

All he could come up with was his partner's tear stained face.

"'Ro…" he muttered. "What's wrong?"

Frustrated and upset now, he picked up his cell again only to throw it down on the passenger seat in anger.

"Dammit!"

The line of cars up ahead looked like it was starting to move and he was grateful. He had to get moving…just sitting there magnified his fear, anger, and frustration.

"Going my way?"

Duo gasped and turned to the passenger side. There, at the window, was the hitch hiker. He stuck his thumb out yet again and looked at Duo questioningly.

"No!..." Duo almost yelled. "I'm not…I'm jus going up the road…"

Panic stricken, he hit the gas and turned the wheel, going around the line of cars in front of him. He barely heard the flag man yell at him as he passed the first car in line, still accelerating.

_Going my way?_

* * *

"Shit!" 

He wanted to scream at his own stupidity.

After his encounter with the hitch hiker back near Aberdeen, he'd consulted his map, figuring maybe if he got off the highway and took the back roads, he'd lose him.

But in his near blind panic he'd forgotten to check the Dodge's gas gauge.

As the car sputtered once more, he pulled to the side and shut the engine down.

It was near ten pm and he hadn't seen another car going in either direction for some time.

Not being a fearful person normally, he wrestled with the emotion, trying to come to terms with it.

_He's just a fucking hitch hiker…why does he scare the shit outta me?_

But he did…

_Great…so now I'm stuck here…shit!_

He got out of the car, trying to look everywhere at once and terrified he'd hear that voice again.

_going my way?_

Looking back at the night-dark curve of road he waited, hoping to see headlights approaching. When none came, he pulled the dark red gas can out of the trunk and

started walking.

As he walked, he tried to take his mind off the situation and think of happier thoughts.

The night was warm and he remembered the one other time he'd had to walk to a gas station. It'd been his and Heero's fourth date…on a balmy summer night like this.

The gas-less car and hitch hiker forgotten for a bit, he smiled an absolutely beautiful smile…and walked.

* * *

_Heero had picked him up at his apartment and taken him to Ciro's, one of the most exclusive, expensive restaurants in their part of the city. For a young man used to fast food and his own clumsy attempts at cooking, he could only look around in awe at the refined atmosphere. There was a linen tablecloth, real napkins…not the kind that came from a dispenser, silverware, fresh cut flowers, the most delicate wine glasses he'd ever seen, dinnerware that shone and sparkled under candlelight, and waiters in crisp white shirts and ties. Right next to their table was a window that afforded a breathtaking view of the city._

"_Heero…" he said, almost breathless. "I…I don't even know what to say."_

_Heero smiled, delighting in Duo's wonder. "I wanted to impress you." He admitted, a touch of real emotion in his voice._

"_Who knew you were a romantic?" Duo teased, "I thought you just wanted to fuck me."_

_He reveled in shocking Heero, surprising and taunting him._

_But Heero simply smiled and said, "Just wait…"_

_They left the restaurant later, and Heero surprised Duo yet again by holding his hand as they walked through the parking lot._

"_Now what?" Duo asked, head buzzing pleasantly from the wine. Heero slid his arm around his shoulder and leaned in._

_Duo's breath caught as Heero kissed him. The night felt magical and full of promise, and he desperately didn't want it to end._

_When Heero started to pull back to end the kiss, Duo clung to him and moaned, _

"_please…don't"_

_But Heero simply smiled and said, "Just wait…"_

* * *

_They drove out of the city, heading east on 24 down into New Sharon._

"_Heero…you gonna tell me where we're goin'?"_

_Heero smiled and kept his eyes on the road. _

_For a brief moment, Duo felt scared…he really didn't know Heero all that well._

"_Umm…you aren't gonna kill me or anything…are you?"_

_Heero looked shocked, "What?"_

"_Please tell me…we're in the middle of nowhere…I don't even know how to get home from here…"_

"_Don't tell me I make you nervous." Heero's shock had turned to amusement. "I thought you were fearless."_

_That was when the car sputtered and died._

"_Shit!" Heero cursed. The power steering died with the engine and he wrestled the car to the side of the dark, two lane._

_Looking at the dashboard, he muttered. "I don't believe it…"_

"_What?" Duo asked._

_Heero simply glared at the empty gas gauge._

"_Heero…what is it?"_

_He put the car in 'Park' and snapped off the lights, pushing in the four-way emergency flasher button on the top of the steering column._

"_Heero?"_

"_Duo…I'm sorry."_

_Duo laughed suddenly, "Don't tell me…you ran outta gas?"_

_Heero turned to look at him. "I planned everything…everything!"_

_Duo was over his fright by now and he laughed again. "C'mon 'Ro…out of gas? That's the oldest ploy in the world."_

"_Duo, " Heero said seriously, "I didn't plan this…shit!" He pounded his hand on the steering wheel._

"_Heero…don't let it ruin our night. I don't care…really I don't"_

_Heero frowned._

"_Please 'Ro…this has been the most perfect night of my life…well, except for the part where I thought you wanted to kill me, but other than that…"_

_Heero turned and looked at him again. "You don't care?"_

_Duo grinned, "Nope…not a bit."_

"_You really thought I wanted to kill you?"_

"_Well…you wouldn't tell me where we were going…we're in the middle of nowhere, an' we don't know each other all that well, you know?"_

_He stared at Duo._

"_What?"_

_He hesitated only a moment._

"_I know all I need to…"_

* * *

_They walked for two miles before coming to a gas station. Heero filled the gas can and after talking to some guy in a pick up, managed to get them a ride back to the car._

_Duo had chatted endlessly to the driver about anything and everything, but the only thing he truly remembered was the driver telling him about his son. He had a sixteen year old son who was gay, and he worried about him…about his happiness. That's all he wanted…for his kid to be happy and he was glad he could help Duo and Heero out, who seemed like such a nice, young couple._

"_Thanks man!" Duo said as the driver dropped them off back at Heero's car._

_Heero grunted a 'thanks' as he opened the gas door, unscrewed the cap and lifted the can. Duo watched as the pick up drove on, waving to the driver until he was out of sight._

"_What a nice guy, huh?"_

_Heero grunted some response and finished pouring the gas into the tank._

"_Ready?" he asked._

"_Yup…" Duo said with a grin. "Hey…what did you tell that guy anyway?"_

"_Guy?"_

"_The guy who gave us a ride…what did you tell him?"_

_Heero frowned a bit, "I told him that we'd run out of gas and we needed a ride."_

"_What else?"_

"_That we were on a date, and it was very important."_

"_What else?"_

"_Nothing…"  
"Liar…" Duo grinned._

_Heero'd grunted and started the car, pulling back out onto the road and accelerating._

_Duo'd found out about a year later from Trowa that the reason Heero'd run out of gas in the first place was because he'd been so nervous about their date, had agonized over what to do and where to go, that he'd overlooked one basic thing…gas._

_He also found out from Heero around the same time the other thing he'd said to the pick up driver to get him to give them a ride._

_He wished he'd known sooner, although it really wouldn't have mattered one way or the other. He'd moved into Heero's apartment after about eight months of dating and his life with Heero was something that both amazed and perplexed him._

_Still…it would've been nice to know that Heero had told the driver…_

"_I think I'm in love…"_

* * *

_They'd gotten to their destination about three hours later. Duo remembered chatting on and on, then falling asleep for a bit, until he'd woken up around four am._

"_Where are we?"_

_Heero smiled at him. "Right where we're supposed to be."_

_Duo sat up and looked out the windshield. They were parked facing a huge, open field and his eyes widened as he realized._

"_A hot air balloon?"_

_Heero laughed, actually laughed out loud and asked, "What do you think…you want to?"_

"_Holy cow, Heero…" Duo opened his door and got out. "This is great!"_

_He took in the balloons, some half filled, some still lying on the ground. The thought of going up in one made Duo feel delirious…_

_(or maybe it was Heero that caused that feeling…)_

"_Can we?" he asked. "Really?"_

"_Of course…that's why we're here."_

_Duo laughed. That was one of the things he liked best about Heero. On the surface he seemed cold and unfeeling and hard._

It was so not true…

_Despite being somewhat monosyllabic, Heero communicated in so many other ways, and Duo loved that he was one of the few who could comprehend._

The only one that matters…_Heero had told him when he tried to convey these thoughts some time after he'd move in._

The only one that matters…

* * *

Duo found a gas station. 

_**Closed**_

_**Please come back soon!**_

"How 'bout now?" he muttered, "now soon enough?"

He tried the door. To his surprise, the knob turned and the door swung open.

"Shit…" he laughed to himself. "I don't believe it."

Taking a step in he stopped, hesitating and looking back at the door to see if there was a 'Beware of dog' sign or something, but there was none.

He laughed again, grateful suddenly that he was in a small town.

_Probably never lock their doors…_

He took another step, looking around. In the darkness he could make out a couple of old chairs, a counter with an ancient cash register, a row of hooks on the wall held multiple key rings and next to that, a calendar with a half naked girl on it.

He looked for the switch that turned on the gas pumps, wondering how the hell he was going to know it when he saw unless it was marked.

He went behind the counter and looked at the wall but found nothing. Continuing along the wall that stopped at a door, he hesitated.

Suddenly, he felt sure the hitch hiker was behind the door, just waiting.

_Waiting for him to open it…_

The feeling was so strong, so sure, that he almost bolted out the door and back down the night deserted street, not caring if he got the gas he came for or not. He knew it was foolish but couldn't help himself all the same.

_C'mon Duo…cut the crap…_

Shaking his head to dislodge the image and squaring his shoulders, he pushed the door open.

It seemed luck was with him for right on the wall just inside the door, (which turned out to be the door to the attached garage and had not, he was relieved, hidden the hitch hiker)

were the switches to the gas pumps, plainly marked.

"Thank you…" he muttered to no one in particular as he flipped up the switch to pump #1.

Turning back around he strode to the entry, anxious to get his gas and get the hell out of there.

Squatting by the pump, he twisted the cap off the can and pushed the nozzle in, watching as the numbers rolled by. Movement out of the corner of his eye made him whip his head to the left, sure he'd seen a shape.

A _human_ shape…

"Shit!" he whispered in a shaky voice. "shit…shit…shit."

Backing himself up against the pump, still squatting, he tried to look everywhere at once.

Gas spilled out of the can and splashed against his boot.

"Fuck" he yelped, releasing the handle and shaking his foot.

"Nice language…" a voice said.

"Ahh…" Duo gasped, the sound escaping out of him almost involuntarily. "Shit!" He squinted in the general direction of the voice and strained to see.

A small dark shape moved from the corner of the building and through the darkness, Duo could see blonde hair.

"I…I just needed some gas." He called out. "I have the money for it."

The shape came closer and Duo could now make out a boy around his age, maybe a bit younger. Nineteen or twenty, it seemed. He was short and small framed, almost delicate, with a sweet, friendly face.

"Hey," the kid said. "You don't have to explain to me…I've done a little B and E myself."

"The door was open." Duo said in a more conversational voice and the boy came even closer. "I didn't break in or anything."

The gas nozzle gurgled and he looked down, realizing he'd pressed the handle again and was now close to overflowing the can.

Releasing the nozzle again and standing, he chuckled. "You scared the shit outta me."

"Sorry…" the kid said. "I saw you…didn't know if you were nuts or not. Lots of crazies out on the road, you know?"

Duo thought of the hitch hiker and nodded solemnly. "Yeah."

"I'm assuming you ran out of gas." The kid said. "So…you have a car, right?"

"Uh huh." Duo muttered, fishing his wallet and pulling out a five. He strode to the door of the station while the blonde stayed put.

"You think you could give me a ride?" he called out as Duo went inside and put the five on the counter. Looking for something to write with and on, he muttered, "Another hitch hiker…jeez."

"C'mon…I won't be any bother." The kid called to him.

Duo found a crumpled receipt and smoothed it out. Grabbing a pen from a cup next to the register, he left a note with the five and slid out the door.

The blonde was still there, standing by the pump and Duo's gas can.

"What do you say?" The kid looked hopeful and Duo realized just how young he looked.

He sighed, "What's your name?"

The kid smiled. "Quatre."

"Well, Quatre…you're kinda young to be out by yourself aren't you?"

"I'm twenty three."

"Bullshit." Duo said, not unkindly.

"Seriously." Quatre said with such tired resignation that Duo realized he probably had to deal with this same conversation over and over.

"Sorry." Duo said. "I wasn't trying to be a dick."

Quatre's smile returned as he fell in step beside Duo, "It's okay…nobody believes me when I tell them…so will you give me a ride?"

"Look…" Duo began, but then the Dodge popped into his head. He pictured himself driving again.

_Driving over darkened, shadowy roads…where anyone could be waiting…_

_Driving…alone…_

He looked at Quatre. "Where you going?"

"LA." The blonde grinned. "I don't have any illusions about being famous, okay?...I just want to be where it's warm…"

"Why not Florida…or Texas…or Arizona for that matter?"

"LA just seems like it would be fun."

"Fun…" Duo echoed, "sure…"

"So, you'll give me a ride?"

Duo smiled, "Sure…just don't get any ideas about robbing me or anything."

"I won't"

"I mean it."

"I _won't_"

"Cause I'll kick your ass…"

* * *

"So…I left his lying, cheating, gradually expanding ass and started hitching." 

Duo looked at his passenger.

"What…you couldn't tell I'm gay, c'mon."

Duo shrugged, "I'm just surprised at how direct you are."

"Well…" Quatre said frankly, "I'm not gonna go around apologizing for it, for crying out loud."

"And you shouldn't."

They rode in silence for a bit, then Quatre said. "And you?"

"Me what?"

Quatre rolled his eyes. "Are you queer or not?"

"Jeez Quatre…"

"Well?"

Duo thought of Heero and felt such a sudden wave of homesickness that he gripped the steering wheel hard and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Yeah…" he muttered.

"Got a boyfriend?"

Duo looked at his passenger again. "What're you trying to get at Quatre?"

The blonde smiled at him. "Nothin'…just, you know…I'm alone…you're alone, right?"

Duo shook his head. "Very much not."

"Damn…I knew it was too good to be true."

Duo looked back at the road and shrugged. "Sorry."

"No…don't be. Most guys wouldn't give a shit about their relationship…most would pull over and fuck me in the back seat without a second thought…"

"That's a depressing thought…you just might be worth more than a quick tussle in the back of a car Quatre…you know that, don't you?"

The blonde shrugged. "Maybe…would it help if I told you I'd do whatever you want…anything."

"C'mon…don't."

"I'll swallow if you want…"

"Hey…here's an idea. Let's change the subject."

Quatre shrugged again. "Can't blame a guy for trying, right?"

Duo took a deep breath and plunged ahead. "So…let me ask you something…say I was driving a car across the country at a pretty steady speed…say about sixty-five."

He looked to see if he had his passenger's attention.

Quatre nodded.

"Okay…so say a hitch hiker like yourself got picked up by another car going say, eighty…eighty-five or so…you'd end up ahead of me, right?"

Quatre nodded again.

"So…it's possible…I mean, if you kept getting picked up by someone who was going faster than me…you'd always end up ahead of me, right?"

"I suppose…what's your point?"

Duo sighed. "Nothing really…just a stupid game I was playing in my head."

"Could we get back to the game of me sucking your dick?"

Duo laughed, "Get off it will you?"

He turned back to the road and his smile faded.

A hitch hiker, dressed in beat up khakis and a dark blue work shirt stood about an eighth of a mile up, barely visible in the darkness.

Something inside Duo twisted and he grimaced.

Turning the wheel slightly, the car angled directly at the mousey man.

* * *

"Shit!" Quatre yelled as he realized they were heading for the shoulder of the road. 

He threw himself across the console and grabbed the wheel, twisting it back so they stayed on pavement.

"What the hell was that?" he yelled, refusing to let go of the wheel, eyes still on the road.

"Did you see him?" Duo asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"What…see who?"

"That man…the one who's been following me."

Quatre looked at Duo for a second, then back at the road. "I didn't see anyone…you must've imagined it."

"No!" Duo gasped, "I've seen him…the whole way…he…he"

"There wasn't anyone there!" Quatre said forcefully.

"He wants to hurt me…I know it."

"Look," Quatre said. "maybe you should just drop me off up here, 'kay?"  
Duo looked stricken. "No…please. I don't want to be alone…please, if you'd just…stay with me…"

Quatre realized their proximity and let go of the wheel. He sat back on his own side and considered for a moment as Duo pulled to the shoulder and stopped.

"Maybe you should take a break, you know?"

Duo sat, breathing deeply for a moment. "It's okay…I'm okay now."

"Look, " Quatre said, "you seem like a decent enough guy…a little nuts, but decent. Do yourself a favor, find a hotel, park this damn thing and get a good night's sleep." He gathered the straps of his duffle and opened the door. "Take care of yourself Duo."

"No please!" Duo begged, leaning over to the passenger side to look up at Quatre.

"Please don't leave…"

"Sorry…" the blonde said, shutting the door. "I'm not real anxious to die in a car crash because you're sleep deprived."

"Please…" Duo whisperer-begged as Quatre walked off.

* * *

He couldn't believe it! 

_A pay phone!_

He hadn't seen a single one since leaving New York. The increasing number of cell phones making the phone booth obsolete, but here was one…right on the side of the road by the on ramp to the highway.

He pulled over and leapt from the car. Fumbling his change, dropping several coins in his frantic attempt to get a dial tone. He dialed his home number, fingers trembling and almost cried with relief as he heard ringing. There was a distinct 'click' and…

"Hello?"

"Heero?"

The person on the other end hesitated. "I'm sorry…Heero's not available just now."

"What?" Duo asked. "What do you mean…who the hell is this?"

"My name is Wufei. I work with Heero. I'm just keeping an eye on the place for a bit while Heero is recovering."

"What?" Duo cried out. "Recovering…recovering from what?...what happened to Heero?"

"It was all so sudden really…very sad."

"Please," Duo begged. "Tell me what happened to Heero…is he okay?"

"Well…" Wufei hesitated, "Physically, he should be fine, but…"

"Oh god." Duo breathed, "please…"

"…well, emotionally…I don't think he'll ever recover…you see, his partner died a few days ago."

"What?" Duo asked. "What do you mean?"

"Heero's partner Duo…Duo was driving across the country to visit a friend of his from school. It seems a tire blew and the car turned over. He was killed instantly…it was such a tragedy…such an…injustice."

The voice disappeared as Duo dropped the receiver and stumbled out of the booth.

Taking a deep breath, he looked up at the night sky, a billion stars overhead and felt the fear and tension drain away.

"I love you 'Ro…" he said clearly, "always…"

* * *

Shaking his head, he stalked back to the Dodge, no longer afraid. 

Getting in and shutting the door, he looked up at the sign just a few feet away, off to the right and chuckled.

_**Welcome to California**_

* * *

He knew he would see the hitch hiker again and he felt he almost, but not quite, knew who he was. 

As he started the car he half expected to hear the voice, so it was no surprise when it came from directly behind him.

Adjusting the rear view mirror, he saw the reflection of a mousey little man in a dark blue work shirt in the back seat.

"I believe you're…going my way."


End file.
